


康斯坦丁不知道

by DOJ



Category: One Piece, 索隆 - Fandom
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-21
Updated: 2020-07-21
Packaged: 2021-03-05 06:27:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,339
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25419949
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DOJ/pseuds/DOJ





	康斯坦丁不知道

现代设定，突然想以宠物视角写一篇，一篇结束。  
—————  
索隆

康斯坦丁不知道。

他不知道自己为什么叫康斯坦丁，只知道自己第一次见到小仆人时，他恰巧在布满淤泥的臭水沟里翻腾地出不来。

刚和一只三花搏斗完，那个可恶的家伙把他的大腿撕了个口子，挠花了他的鼻子，还把他的耳朵咬了个洞，让他失了点力气又分了点神，一个没留意栽进了没有盖子的排水渠里。前些天下了暴雨，把路上的尘土和拍落的树叶一齐冲进沟渠，堵住了排水口，使雨水汇聚在这方方窄窄的排水渠内，不深不浅，却是足够淹死筋疲力竭的他。

将要认命地由着脑袋沉进水里时，小仆人出现了，伸手一捞把他救起，拿衣服裹着就急匆匆把他送去宠物医院。兽医细细地给他做了检查，缝了针还绑上绷带，转而对着小仆人叮嘱：“这猫命还真大，本身呼吸道就感染了，现在又打架大得一身伤，你以后可得好好照顾他。”

“好，我一定！”

补充的葡萄糖使他缓和了精气儿，开始打量起这个出手相助的两脚兽。齐肩短发，圆溜溜的杏仁眼，白色的百褶裙边蹭了些黑乎乎的淤泥，是个清清秀秀的小姑娘。

“只是别总拿怜悯同情的眼神望着我，怪烦人的。”康斯坦丁如此想着，但还是乖乖地卧进笼子里和她一同归家。

不得不说，小仆人确实心细脾气软，每日换药、陪他玩耍讲故事已是常事，即使挨了一爪子也不生气，扭头就哼着小调给他做猫饭去了。日转星移，在她细致入微的照顾下，伤口迅速愈合，呼吸道也没落下任何病根，就是耳朵上的洞和大腿上的疤没法填补了。

“恢复得这么好真是个奇迹啊，”小仆人搂着他就在他额前撒下一连串的吻，使他无暇反抗，“不枉我叫你康斯坦丁。”

是不是奇迹谁知道呢，或许他坏事干得太多了，又是偷别人家晒的腊肉，又是欺负老太太养的哈士奇，才落得个上帝不收，撒旦也带不走的下场。既然身体好了，便要去找仇人算算账。虽然呼吸道感染是流浪攒下的老毛病，但他还是要将这些都算在那只该死的三花身上。

可没想到，小仆人居然在没向他通报的情况下搬了家。弥漫着檀香味儿的车内，他们一家倒是其乐融融地谈着对新家的美好憧憬，康斯坦丁则郁闷地怀念着自己刚扩大的领地，恶狠狠地咒骂着愚蠢的小仆人。

“康斯坦丁，我们很快就到新家了，期待嘛？”

风顺着没关紧的车窗钻入，牵起她脸旁的发丝，挂在嘴角。康斯坦丁拿粗砺的舌头舔了舔小仆人的手腕，而后张开嘴，以重重一咬表达着他的满腔兴喜。

康斯坦丁不知道。

他不知道为什么搬个家能收拾出来这么多东西，他自己向来都是毫无家当、孓然一身地开拓崭新的地盘。不过这些纸箱子可是好东西，他得盯紧了小仆人，别被她偷偷扔了。

打完了小算盘，他便蹲在大门口梳理毛发，悠哉悠哉地看着小仆人搬着纸箱上上下下，忙得满头大汗。三月的阳光暖融融地嵌进每一根毛发，衬得他全身乌黑亮丽，闪着金灿灿的光，墨绿的眼瞳更是被金光点缀得如同两颗祖母绿，优雅又神秘。粗略地巡视一周，他对这个带着小花园的二层小洋房还颇为满意，便懒洋洋地赖在小仆人的臂弯里，由她抱着自己四处晃荡。

“新家真的很棒诶，康斯坦丁，”小仆人轻柔地挠着他的下巴，笑盈盈地和他分享心情，“不过还要去新学校认识新朋友，不知道会不会尴尬呢… …”

尖尖的指甲骚着短密的毛发，令他舒服地眯上眼，发出呼噜声。正想让她再给自己揉揉肚皮，却听到窗外传来一声巨响，震得他即刻竖起耳朵窜到窗边，小仆人也好奇地凑近，拨开窗帘查看。

并不是陨石从宇宙坠落，只是一个绿头发的男孩，左右手各持一剑，嘴里还叼着把竹刀，正在卧室内对着镜子练习着剑术*。汗珠从短发间滑下，拂过他耳上的耳钉，打湿了后背，隐隐约约透出紧实的背肌，他则丝毫不在意，眼神依旧坚定地对着镜子，调整着自己的动作。

作为一只孤傲的猫咪，他对人类的各项活动自是不感兴趣，确认警报解除，便想要小仆人给他呈上零食，以犒慰下颠簸了一上午的肚子。转身蹭了蹭身前的小姑娘，可她仍定在窗前，敷衍地撸了他几把。看不明白她眼底冒起的波澜，康斯坦丁立起身，将前爪搭在她胸口，大声地嚷嚷了句才夺回她的注意。

这一嗓子在静悄悄的晌午显得十分响亮，绿发男孩闻声回过头，和愣在原地的小仆人打了个照面。他撇着嘴，锋利的眉骨下，狭长的双目投来尖锐的视线，一寸一寸地扫视着，仿佛一个端着步枪的军人，若是再来个风吹草动，他便迅速上膛，射出子弹。

如今躲也躲不开了，小仆人索性放下慌张的心，露出个友好明媚的笑，大大方方向他挥了挥手。没料到她有这般反应，那男孩面上一怔，绯红飞速升至面颊，染红双耳。他火急火燎地跑至窗边，快速扯上窗帘，将他的身影、他的表情全都藏于布料之后。

反差巨大的变化惹得小仆人不禁发出爽朗的笑，她弯起唇角，对着他的窗子呼喊：“你好呀，新邻居。”

没有人回答，得来的仅是合上窗的闷响。

康斯坦丁瞄了眼笑意未消的小仆人，又瞧了瞧对面躲在布后的阴影，凭空对那个绿脑袋的家伙生出几了分不满。眼不见为净，他跳下地，在小仆人脚边转着圈，虚伪地装成乖巧的模样，将鸡肉干骗到手后，便趴在猫爬架上静静享用。

然而，他没想到几周后，就再次在自家餐桌上，见到这个他怎么看怎么不顺眼的小鬼。

香气四溢的饭厅里，两户人家热闹地拉着家常，小仆人和小鬼也坐在对桌，有一搭没一搭地聊着。坐在橱柜上，康斯坦丁俯视着小仆人只容得下那颗绿藻头的双眼，愤怒地甩着长尾巴，恨不得扑下去对着他一顿抓挠啃咬。但他还是忍住了，谁让这家伙赶跑了骚扰小仆人的小混混们，不过要是他在场，他肯定把他们打得落花流水。

两家人酒足饭饱，小仆人的父母对男孩真挚地道了谢，这场聚会才正式结束。可算盼来了尾声，他终于能把多余的两脚兽驱逐出境。康斯坦丁眯起眼站在鞋柜上，目送着客人逐个离开，瞥着绿发小鬼利索地穿好鞋，准备迈出门口。

大抵还是个青涩少年，看到小动物不免拨撩一把，他对着康斯坦丁东瞅瞅西看看，忍不住伸手想摸一摸如羊毛地毯般柔软的皮毛。

生平最痛恨陌生人抚摸的康斯坦丁自然不会无动于衷，他刚要抬爪挠他一下，就听见小仆人在身后道：“索隆，谢谢你，要不是碰见你，我现在想想真的很后怕。”

白嫩的小脸上凝着笑，连眉梢都汇集着她热忱的感谢，门廊昏黄的灯光投在发顶，掉在她今晚精心打扮的菱格裙上，使她柔和得一塌糊涂。

“不用谢。”索隆别扭地盯着天花板回复，转身朝外走去。

走了几步，他又折回头，“以后放学一起回家吧，”顿了顿，索隆搜罗了一个合情合理的借口，“为了安全。”

“好！”

门一合上，小仆人就把他揽进怀里，风风火火地冲进二楼的卧室，扑在绵软的床上。谁知道她抽了什么风，康斯坦丁不满地咬着她的手指，可抬眼望见，跟前的小姑娘哪有半点疼痛，只有满面都瞒不住的欢悦。虽然认识小仆人也不算久，但这是他头一回发现，她澄澈的瞳孔里闪烁着异样的风景。是漫山遍野盛放的山茶花，绚烂瑰丽；又是草地上孤零零的一株小雏菊，清新动人。

他呆呆地揣摩着小仆人的心理，她则在一旁如发现了新大陆般雀跃地说道：“你不知道，他用竹刀砍人的样子真的特别帅。”

康斯坦丁没吭声，背过身舔了舔爪子，默默在心底记下另一个讨厌索隆的原因。

康斯坦丁不知道。

他不知道人类到底是如何维系感情的，他完全是靠矫揉造作的柔音和一双无与伦比的绿眼睛，来保持和小仆人的这段关系。当然，利爪和尖牙也会适当使用。

“那个家伙都没给她舔过毛，他俩的关系怎么能这么好？”康斯坦丁气呼呼地瞪着在桌前做作业的两人，咬牙切齿地吐槽。

周末的清爽阳光沿着窗檐攀上桌角，笔尖在白纸上沙沙摩擦，留下隽逸有力的字迹，少年少女坐在案前，不时嬉笑交谈着，真是一幅安心惬意的光景。如果他别总偏过头，鬼鬼祟祟地偷瞟小仆人，那便更好。或者谁来施个法让他当即消失，康斯坦丁甘愿奉上自己一年的口粮以表报答。

见那少年的目光飘飘荡荡，顺着她发梢好看的弧度垂下，从高洁的额头滑至她专注的眼神，又跳进她睫毛投在颧骨上的阴影里，久久不肯离开，康斯坦丁不假思索，从床上奔下来，竖起尾巴对着索隆不停哈气。

“嗯，怎么了？”小仆人安抚般摸了摸他的脑袋，对着一猫一人同时发问。

“没事，”索隆率先抢答，他低下头揉了揉鼻子，指着习题集嘟囔，“这题我不太明白。”

“他真是个可恶的坏东西。”康斯坦丁在心中得出结论，赌气地踹了索隆一脚，便在小仆人的嗔责中甩下个傲慢的背影，自顾自地下楼去了。可听觉发达的耳朵仍不受控地为大脑收集楼上的笑声，他咧嘴呲了下牙，决定化悲痛为食欲，把今天吃的亏都用进口罐头填回来。

时光荏苒，小仆人的头发越来越长，身影愈发亭亭玉立，五官也逐渐褪去小孩子的稚气。就是那个绿脑袋依旧像个牛皮糖一样黏在她身边，而她也不烦不恼，搞不懂他给小仆人下了什么蛊。

两户隔得不算远，索隆因为常年锻炼，身手敏捷，翻个身就能踩着窗檐进入屋内，成为了她卧室的常客。

“这家伙真是胆大包天啊，敢来抢老子的地盘。”康斯坦丁愤恨地咬着逗猫棒上的羽毛，看着他们俩讨论着他听不懂的故事，眼底的火光都快把额前的绒毛烧着了。

记仇是猫咪的天性，康斯坦丁对于索隆与他争夺关注和领地的这种行为，是不会释怀的。于是，在某个舒爽秋日，当索隆再次蹦到窗台上准备进来时，康斯坦丁毫不留情地伸出利甲，照着他额头就是一掌。来不及反应的索隆结结实实地挨了打，身形不稳，从窗口摔了下去。

“索隆！”小仆人急忙赶到窗边查探，搜寻到他跌在自家的杂物间棚顶，才把跑出胸骨的心脏拽了回来。

“啧，还挺耐摔。”康斯坦丁舔着指甲，神色平静地观望着那个大男孩揉了揉屁股，又抓了抓后脑勺，然后冲着小仆人绽放一个傻气兮兮的笑。

只是这次似乎玩的有点大了，小仆人把人拉回卧室后，一面不饰担忧地给索隆上着药，一面从嘴里吐出字句，絮叨不止。

“康斯坦丁！”她好像真挺生气，用手指戳着他的脑门训道：“你跟他有什么仇啊？不可以抓他听到没！”

威胁的话语对他来说素来是过耳清风，康斯坦丁站在桌上轻蔑地与小仆人对视，而后踩着她的头顶一蹬，跳上衣柜。

“你也是，”在猫身上碰了壁，小仆人扭头就教育着索隆，“你和我们家猫到底结下什么梁子了，他怎么这么讨厌你？”

索隆正想辩解，又被她一句话堵了回来，“还有，你是觉得走正门会撞邪嘛，非要走窗户？你是三岁小孩吗？做事都不过脑子的吗？”

气头上的人永远都惹不得，更何况还是个火冒三丈的小姑娘。索隆抿着嘴想了想，觉得还是低头认错能保证世界和平。

“别气了，我下回走正门。”

回答的倒是诚恳，但他又有几次履行？小仆人冷笑一声，上药的手又多施了几分力，惹得索隆忍不住呼喝，又在她怒火熊熊的视线里，心虚地望着天花板发呆。等白眼翻够了，他手上胳膊上的小伤口都处理好，小仆人撇了撇嘴，捧着索隆的脸凑近。极速缩短的距离，使索隆不知所措地想推开她。

“别动，额头上还有。”

携着她身上特有味道的呼吸侵袭面上的每一个毛孔，索隆只感到体内有只钻来钻去的蠕虫啃噬心室，蛊惑着他在这温柔如水的目光里沉溺，企图从她小巧的唇峰上索求些空气。

瞧着这颗绿藻趁小仆人腾不出空，愈靠愈近，竟想要偷袭，康斯坦丁霎时从柜子上跳落，炸着毛向索隆威吓。

“又怎么了？！”

“谁…谁知道。”

然而某个不安分的人显然还是没吃一堑长一智，这不，寒风凛冽的冬夜，他穿着军绿羽绒服又踏上了窗檐，如同昼伏夜出的彼得潘。

“别挠我，我有小鱼干。”说罢，他一脸紧张地递来零嘴，等待验收。

康斯坦丁嗅了嗅，表示一脸嫌弃，抬头继续发出炙热的凝视。

“等等等等，”索隆扶着窗框翻起裤兜，“我这还有营养膏。”

就着他撕开的一角吸了吸鼻子，康斯坦丁觉得这味道作为宵夜还凑合，便叼起营养膏走回他温热的小窝。

“你还真挑啊... ...”索隆一头黑线地抽了抽眼尾，悄无声息地蹦下地，走到床边。

南方的冬天，气温波动得毫无规律可言，小仆人一会儿穿着薄卫衣，一会儿又套上厚棉袄，可还是抵御不住狡猾的寒冷，一个没留意便被感冒击倒。她躺在床上，气息在高升的体温下有些紊乱，不过感冒药的助眠成分令她睡得昏昏沉沉，察觉不到身侧的如炬目光。

索隆盘着腿坐在地上，摄手摄脚地拆开一包发烧贴，小心翼翼地贴在她额头。那动作轻柔的如同落在水面的蜻蜓，触角刚粘上水珠就飞快抬起，似乎不忍惊扰池塘的一番美梦。

不记得他具体在小仆人耳边叨咕了什么，康斯坦丁只记得他亲了下她额头，紧紧握着她的手坐在床边，由星辰满空至旭日初露。

康斯坦丁不知道。

他不知道人类为什么喜欢群居，于他而言，他更喜欢独自享受一个大房子。没人争领地，没人抢食，岂不乐哉？

可小仆人和那个小鬼不一样，他们从老地方搬了出来，一起住进了公寓里，每日形影不离，看得他憋了一肚子火。不过他们最近的关系似乎不太好，总是聊着聊着就打起来，这真是正中他下怀。

就比如方才，两个人原本好端端地看着电视，索隆倏而发疯，咬了口小仆人的耳朵，她也毫不示弱，张嘴咬在他脖子上。两人都燃起了搏斗的意志，你一拳我一脚，衣物很快就剥落在一旁。他固定着她的下巴，从她嘴里抽离呼吸，她则钳着他肩头，把腿扣在他胯上进行反击。

他们打得不可开交，从沙发前的地毯上打至餐桌，又晃晃悠悠打回卧室。虽然氛围和自己打架时好似略微不同，但康斯坦丁瞅见小仆人使劲地锁着他的脖子，夹着他的腰，啃着他的唇，并且回到卧室后，她总会发出胜利的高呼，一定是她占了上风。

康斯坦丁卧在门边，偷听着里头的战况，暗自夸赞：“不愧是我的小仆人。”

其实三人同行，康斯坦丁也还能容忍，迁就了小仆人那么久，也不差这一次。可是单独和那家伙相处一室，简直太煎熬，索隆只会围着哑铃、竹刀打转，不会拿小玩具和他嬉闹，也不会服服帖帖地伺候他，甚至连索隆倒出的罐头，康斯坦丁都觉得味同嚼蜡。

艰难地忍耐着索隆把他从书架上抱至地上，康斯坦丁焦躁地摆着尾巴。

“喂，你是不是很讨厌我？是因为我待在她身边的缘故吗？”索隆正坐在他面前，神情郑重地说：“我不会对抢走她的，我会和你一起好好守护她。”

“虽然我不知道该怎么形容，可我觉得她一切都很好，我想跟她一直在一起。”

瞬时间，康斯坦丁审视着他刚毅的双眼，好像浅浅领会到人类群居的缘由，只可惜这些顿悟他并不能完整地表达出来。

他略略出神盯着爪子，索隆则懊恼地揉了揉脸，“我一定是疯了，居然对着一只猫自言自语。”

好吧，他的确还是不讨喜，和解失败。还想再骂他几句，就听闻门口传来了开锁声。

“索隆，我回来了，快出来，今天还有朋友送的清酒喔。”

“哦，来了。”

康斯坦丁不知道。

他不知道为什么人类群居了还不罢休，还非要用亮晶晶的圆环来达成无名指上的约定。

霸道地踏在牧师的宣誓稿上，康斯坦丁看着他们幸福地交换对戒，在花瓣和彩带下达成契约，在亲友的起哄声里尽情拥吻，他心底仍然没有一丁点起伏。他只想，自此之后又多了一个能赚钱为他上供猫粮的仆人，既然如此，在家赏他个一星半点的地方容身，也未尝不可。

至于他们以后会怎样，那他哪知道，他只想做个无忧无虑的猫主子，可别指望他当什么预言家。冥冥之中自有安排*，反正他的时间还长，要是那个小鬼敢对她有一丁点不好，他一定第一个扑上去，狠狠地抓花他的脸。

[终]

注释：  
*Hungry days的广告里有索隆对着镜子练习剑道的一幕。  
*摘自电影《康斯坦丁》台词，原句为“God has a plan for all of us.”  
*本篇也致敬了该电影。


End file.
